deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zax vs Pan (Nkstjoa)
Description Dragon Ball Xenoverse! Two time patrollers who faced world destroying threats. Who is the better hero? Prelude Pan Zax Kammi: From Goku to Vegeta, there’s no shortage of powerful saiyans throughout the multiverse. Luke: But there are some with greater potential than those two. Kammi: Like Okara, an ancient saiyan born on planet Karris in universe 15. Luke: Well, until age 550, when a supernova blew up the planet, sent him into universe 7 during the cell saga, and possibly gave him amnesia Kammi: Soon enough, he met Goku and Gohan, who were the first ones to sense his immense power. Luke: Wait. How did he get the name Zax? Kammi: No clue. Probably thought it was cool. Luke: Huh… Well, either way he was one of the most powerful fighters during that time, easily one shotting Android 18, who broke SSJ Vegeta’s arm and easily defeated him and future trunks. Kammi: Even after a single day in the hyperbolic time chamber, he Matched Perfect Cell in power. Luke: But after seeing Gohan getting wrecked by Super Perfect Cell, he went into a rage that can make even the hulk proud. Kammi: And with this rage, he unlocked Super Saiyan 3. Luke: And started to beat the absolute crap out of Super Perfect Cell. He even ignored Cell’s Kamehameha, which was stated to be able to destroy the entire solar system! Kammi: But Zax’s adventures didn’t end there. Soon after Cell’s defeat, He met new friends in the form of Xeno Trunks and the Supreme Kai of time, and became one of the thousands of time patrollers in Conton City, who’s job is to protect time. Luke: And he has the abilities and power to do it. Besides his insane superhuman physicality, he can use Ki for offense and defense. Kammi: These techniques include the Kamehameha, burst kamehameha, x10 kamehameha, kamekameha, Super god fist, power impact, soul punisher, final blow, neo wolf fang fist, full power energy wave, big bang attack, Masenko,meteor crash, riot javelin, tyrant lancer, Super Kamehameha, warp Kamehameha, Perfect Kamehameha, Final kamehameha, x100 Big Bang kamehameha, Rebellion spear, Sphere of Destruction, God of Destruction’s rampage, God of Destruction’s wrath, Die Die missile barrage, Dragon fist, Spirit Sword, Final Flash, And his signature attack, The Saiyan Spirit. Luke: Well, that was long. Kammi: Tell me about it. And I haven’t even talked about counters like Super shock god flash. Luke: At least his list of transformations aren’t as long. Super Saiyan multiplies his power by 50, Super Saiyan 2 multiplies Super Saiyan by 2, and Super Saiyan 3 is 4 times that. He later trained with Beerus and Whis, and unlocked God ki, giving him a 52 million times boost in power. Kammi: Soon after, he accessed Super Saiyan Blue, which drain ki, but multiplies his base stats by 200 billion. But after being pushed to his limits by MUI goku, Zax unlocked his most powerful form yet: Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Luke: While his ki gets drained immensely, it gives him a 1.724 quadrillion times boost to his base stats. Having your ki drained while using that kind of power is a small price to pay. Kammi: He also has plenty of impressive feats. During his adventures, he defeated amped up versions of Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Lord slug, Turles, Cooler, Frieza, Android 18, Cell, Broly, Super Buu, Beerus, Mira, Hit, Zamasu, Goku Black, Merged Zamasu, and even Jiren! He wasn’t even transformed against anyone below Hit’s level of power! Luke: At his peak, he matched Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, who shook an infinite void of nothingness. Even Whis said that in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, Zax was equal to 1/125 of his power, meaning he surpassed the gods of destruction! For a guy that powerful, he should have a few weaknesses, right? Kammi: Yep. His rage acts as a double edged sword in combat. He’s also reckless, overconfident, and likes to fight too much. He even angered Beerus once, who has the power to destroy the Dragon Ball timeline! Luke: True, he has his flaws, but mess with those he cares about, and you know you’re already dead. Cell: What is this power?! Zax: Let me show you… my Saiyan Spirit!!!! Pre Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:Fistfight Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles